


valentine's day

by bongjaehyunz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz
Summary: just some bongbeom fluff uwu





	valentine's day

Jaehyun rolled his eye at the stench of love in the air. Along the corridors he saw the couples staring adoringly into each others' eyes, some exchanges of gifts and ironically, some couples breaking up. Jaehyun is single again this year. It wasn't that there wasn't anyone interested in him, if Jaehyun's suitors were to stand in a line, they could cover the parameters of the school at least twice. It also wasn't that there wasn't anyone Jaehyun had his eyes on, like the guy in calculus is kind of good looking, and smart, but things just didn't feel right.

 

Every year he opened his locker to find it overflowing with candies and chocolates, and this year definitely wasn't an exception. He sighed, picking up the stray pieces that fell from the pile, wondering again how those people actually got access to his locker. A particular envelope slot between his books caught his eye, he knew who it was from even without reading it. Jaehyun received the exact same letter every year, from the same person, without fail. 

 

_Kim Jibeom, do you really live on rejections?_

-

 

As per the instructions in the letter, Jaehyun went to the classroom at the end of the 3rd level corridor at 4pm sharp. Jibeom was already there when he arrived, making himself comfortable in the teacher's chair, placing both his feet on the large desk. His hair was tousled as usual, his shirt untucked at the side, tie terribly off-centre, pants obviously tapered despite the strict dress code in their school. "Your tie, it's off." Jaehyun pointed out, settling down in the nearest seat he could find.

 

Jibeom smirked, the playful look was definitely his charm, "Wanna help me with it?" 

 

Jaehyun ignored his advances like he usually did, "What do you want from me? I'm pretty sure I made myself clear last year, and the year before that, and two years before." Jaehyun could be said to be the exact opposite of Jibeom. He scored well in exams, he's the model student that every teacher used as an example, he's the president of the student council _and_ the basketball team, one would call him an all-rounder. Jibeom, to nobody's surprise, didn't even turn up for the exams, he has a permanent slot at detentions, but because of his good looks and beautiful voice, he was just as popular as Jaehyun. 

 

"I thought this year would be different. Small little Jaehyun from 3 years ago might not know the perks of going out with one Kim Jibeom, but maybe the grown up Jaehyun now would." Jibeom wheeled himself towards Jaehyun, propping his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on his palms. Everyone, and hopefully even Jaehyun, would have noticed that the gaze in Jibeom's eyes whenever he was looking at Jaehyun never changed in the past years. His school-boy crush on the latter stood unwavering, despite the countless waves of rejection. 

 

Jaehyun reached into his bag and threw a square box onto the table, lips pressed into a straight line. "What are you doing?" Jibeom raised his eyebrow, evidently confused. 

 

Jaehyun sighed, "I'm returning this to you. The bread you gave to me sucked." It was cute, though, Jaehyun had to admit. Jibeom was the only one who gave him something he would actually eat, they were such cutely-shaped bite-sized pieces of bread.

 

"But you ate everything!" Jibeom yelled, Jaehyun was unbelievable sometimes. The older boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I had to make sure they _all_ sucked." 

 

Jibeom threw his hands up in the air, "Wow! C'mon Jaehyun, stop playing hard to get. It's been 3 years, aren't you tired of rejecting me? Everyone in school can tell you're obviously head-over-heels in love with me, you just haven't realised it yet!" Jaehyun let out a chuckle, Jibeom was really one of a kind. "I'm curious. What do you like about me? You can literally have anyone you want, so why me?" 

 

Jaehyun was waiting for the obvious, "You're handsome." or "You're smart." or even the classic, "You're the president of the student council!" He heard those countless of times whenever he asked the people who confessed to him, about what they liked so much about him they felt the need to publicly express their undying attraction to him. 

 

It was like he had practised it countless of times, just waiting for this exact moment when Jaehyun would finally ask him. "I thought you'd never ask. I like the way you smile to yourself when you think no one is watching, just because they gave you an extra piece of sausage during lunch. I like the way you pout cutely when the wind messes up your perfectly-styled hair. I love the sound of your giggles whenever read your favourite Harry Potter book. And, I absolutely adore the way you blush so madly whenever I place my arm around you in class. I also love the way you laugh at all my jokes but _refuse_ to admit that I'm funny. Are those reasons enough? Because I could go on the whole day if you want me to. Ah look at you, you're blushing again. Dude, you look redder than the tomatoes we had for lunch." 

 

Jaehyun cupped his cheeks with his hands, "Shut up." He muttered under his breath, "I'm hungry." 

 

"Huh?" Jibeom leaned forward, so close his nose was almost touching Jaehyun's. 

 

"I-I said I'm hungry! I want to eat! I'm hungry!" Jaehyun jerked backwards in shock, stuttering as he yelled at Jibeom. "Stop doing that! You're making me regret saying yes." 

 

"Saying yes? To what?" Jibeom wriggled his eyebrow, playing dumb. 

 

"Ugh, forget it. I'm leaving." Jaehyun stood up but Jibeom caught him by his wrist before he could turn to go. "That you'll go out with me? Could you say it again?" This look was a new one, Jaehyun noted. He had never seen Jibeom look so earnest, his chestnut brown eyes calling out to Jaehyun. 

 

"Ugh, yes. Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Let's go, I'm hungry." Jaehyun slung his bag over his shoulders and made his way towards the door. Jibeom's smile was so wide his cheeks started to hurt, he caught up with Jaehyun with a few long strides and threw and arm over his shoulder, "It's our first day today then?"


End file.
